Smile
by Tea-Cub
Summary: Donatello finds a girl in a dream who helps through his troubles (First fic, be gentle) Edited (Yay, me!)


Smile  
  
Author's Note  
  
I don't own Ninja Turtles (cries) but I wish I did.  
  
Everyone be gentle, this is my first Ninja Turtles fic, and I will not be happy if I get a bad review!  
  
*  
  
Donatello grimaced as he watched Venus and Leonardo kissing on the sofa. He was happy for them, but he wished they wouldn't get so 'freaky' as Michelangelo put it, in front of them.  
  
"Aw, sweet", said Raphael, as he came in, "Maybe you guys would consider getting a room".  
  
Donny sighed. Raph had been jealous when Venus had realised that she loved Leonardo. Nowadays, he was sulky whenever he saw them together. "Raph, calm yourself", said Venus, but everyone could see that she was blushing.  
  
"C'mon, Raph", said Donatello quickly, "Wanna have a game of Double Dragon?"  
  
"Yeah, alright", said Raph, but he glared at Leo and Venus as they went out the room.  
  
"OK, you be Billy, I'll be Jimmy", said Donny as they settled down in front of the computer.  
  
"Fine".  
  
They started playing. Half an hour later, they heard a sound on the ladder and April's voice. She and Casey had gone away for a year to get to really know each other just before Venus had arrived. She was delighted to have another girl with them, and they had become fast friends.  
  
"Hi, April!" said Donny as he paused the game and went outside to see her.  
  
"Hello, April", smiled Venus as she hugged her.  
  
"Hi, guys", smiled April, "I've got something to tell you".  
  
"What's that?" asked Mikey.  
  
"Guys - I'm pregnant!"  
  
Everyone gasped. Then there were yells.  
  
"April - that's brilliant!"  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks", smiled April, "I can't believe it myself".  
  
"How long have you known?" asked Venus.  
  
"Last night. I was bursting to get over and tell you guys, but it was rather late".  
  
"This is wonderful, my child", said Splinter tenderly, "I'm so pleased for you".  
  
"Thankyou, Master Splinter", said April.  
  
Donny slipped away.  
  
* * *  
  
In his room, Donatello switched off his computer. He wasn't up to playing anymore.  
  
Sitting on his bed, he focused on why he felt so tired. And he had the answer almost immediately.  
  
He was lonely. Leo and Venus had each other; Raphael had more anger than emotion and Michelangelo was content with what he had.  
  
But Donny felt so out of place. He hadn't even considered looking for a girl, but now.  
  
And what hope did he have? They had five human friends, but only one of them was female. And she was going out with another one of their friends.  
  
Frowning, Donny decided to do some meditating. He put on some gentle music, locked the door, and sat up straight.  
  
He breathed, and focused. He remembered what Master Splinter had said. Always focus on your breathing.  
  
Focus.  
  
Focus.  
  
Fo-cus...  
  
* * *  
  
Donny snapped his eyes open. Had he fallen asleep? Darn.  
  
He sat up, expecting to see his room. But instead, he saw that he was in a brook.  
  
He gasped. It was so beautiful. The water was crystal clear, and shimmered. He peeked over the edge, and saw palm trees and beautiful flowers.  
  
There was no-one else around. Donny didn't mind. He liked having this place all to himself.  
  
It was lovely, and he wanted to savour it by himself. And that was what he was going to do.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
Donny decided to explore. He went further up the brook. He had only been walking for ten minutes, before he saw someone.  
  
It was a girl, about twelve or thirteen. She was sat over the brook, wearing shorts, sandals, and a sleeveless T-shirt. She was wearing a white cap.  
  
Donny gently walked over. The girl looked troubled, and was biting her lip.  
  
"Excuse me", said Donny. The girl turned, and her eyes widened.  
  
"It's OK", said Donny, "I won't hurt you".  
  
"Who are you?" asked the girl.  
  
"My name is Donatello. What's yours?"  
  
"Ellie".  
  
"What are you doing here, Ellie?"  
  
"I don't know. I went to bed, and next thing I know, I'm on what looks like a one- way ticket to Paradise".  
  
"Kinda the same here. It's great here, isn't it?" smiled Donny, getting down beside her.  
  
"Very. But I was beginning to get a little worried. It all seems so real".  
  
"It seems too incredible to be a dream. So", added Donny, "Where are you from?"  
  
"England".  
  
"I thought so. I could tell by your accent".  
  
"Judging by your accent", Ellie smiled, "You must be American".  
  
"Yup. And um, you must be wondering why I'm like this?"  
  
"It did cross my mind".  
  
"It's a long story", warned Donatello.  
  
"We've got time", she grinned.  
  
Donatello started to explain how he and his brothers had been exposed to mutagen. He then told her how they'd made friends with April, Casey, Keno, Danny, and the Professor, going on to tell of how Splinter's kidnap in the Dream Realm had led them to Venus, and their battle with the Dragon Lord.  
  
By the time Donny had finished, Ellie looked amazed.  
  
"Wow", she said, "Sounds so complicated".  
  
"It is, believe me".  
  
Donny sighed. He had forgotten all about his troubles for a few hours, but now here they were again. Just being with a girl, and feeling so comfortable.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ellie.  
  
"Nothing".  
  
"There's something wrong".  
  
Donny looked at her. And before he could stop himself, he told her all his problems.  
  
"I'll feel terrible dying, knowing that I'll never be loved", he finished.  
  
Ellie frowned  
  
"Donny", she started, "Is that what you think?"  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Donny - you don't need to be miserable because you can't find that special someone. You have plenty of time. You don't need to rush it. You can get up on your own two feet - and smile".  
  
Donny looked at her in surprise.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Uh-huh".  
  
Donatello smiled, and took her hand. They sat like this for a few moments. Suddenly the scenery was beginning to blur. He grabbed Ellie's hand, but they were torn apart.  
  
"DONNNNYYY!" Ellie yelled.  
  
"ELLLLLLIE!" he yelled back.  
  
The scenery blurred, died, and Donny woke up to find himself on his bed. He sat up and mopped his brow.  
  
"Wow, what a dream".  
  
Suddenly, Donny grinned. Ellie had told him to smile, and that was exactly what he would do.  
  
Going outside, Donny saw Leo and Venus in a lip-lock on the couch. He smiled at them.  
  
"Hi, guys? Feelin' alright?"  
  
"Yes, thankyou", said Venus, puzzled.  
  
Donny slid a door back and went out onto the old platform. He walked up the steps to the ladder, where he was bathed in early morning son.  
  
"Ellie, wherever you are, I'll smile for you".  
  
Never stop smiling.  
  
The End. 


End file.
